Never Again
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi had been living together for a year now. Sasuke wasn't as stupid as Kakashi thought and he stumbles upon a secret. Will Kakashi be-able to explain or will he come back at Sasuke with the same thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

SASUKE'S POV

" Hey Kakashi." I whispered as my sensei turned to look at me. Today was the anniversary of my first year living with him. When I came back to the village Kakashi was the first to take me back under his wing. He knew I couldn't stay in the village if Orochimaru wanted me to start with. And when I brought the head of that snake back to the village, Tsunade took it as a good payment for the pain I flourished through the village. She let me go free but she wouldn't sympathize when it came to the ones I hurt. But Kakashi was different. He welcomed me back along with team 7. But Kakashi's welcome I wanted the most, he was the one I needed forgiveness from. And lucky for me I got it. Two seconds after I called he came out of the kitchen.

" Yes Sasuke."

" Two things. One why are you in the kitchen? You can't cook to save your life. That's why I live here. And two… well." I just stopped. Kakashi took this as a sign that the conversation was going to be important and sat down on the coach patting the spot next to him signaling me to sit. And I did.

" Sasuke what's on your mind? And don't lie to me, you know I can tell when you are." He was right he was the only one in the village who could tell when I wasn't telling the whole truth.

" Well we have been living together for a year now and…" Kakashi cut me off.

" Sasuke you aren't gay are you?"

"NO! I am not gay!"

" Just making sure. It sounded like you were going to get sentimental."

" No it's just that. Well… why didn't you tell me." I sounded more hurt then I had planned. I mean I really was but I didn't want to show it.

" Tell you what?"

" I know about Anko." Kakashi one eye grew wide and I could just make out his mouth dropping behind his mask.

" How did you find out?"

" Gai told me. Along with the fact that Anko hasn't been spending the night at her apartment and she comes home really early while Gai does his morning yoga. Again why didn't you tell me?" I had just as much pain in my voice as last time. I really hope he didn't notice.

" Idiot. Sasuke listen you're just a kid I didn't think it was appropriate for you to know about something like Anko and I." Kakashi tried to sound he wasn't pissed off. I knew it wasn't with me, it was with Gai.

" I'm seven-teen I know about sex. And you're right across the hall. I was bound to find out one way. Be happy it was by this." I could see the shock in Kakashi's face when I said the word sex. It was like a bomb went off in his head reminding him I was almost an adult and I was informed about how babies where made.

" Fair enough."

" So are you going out with her again tonight?"

" Yes I am. Now I have a question."

" Yes what is it?"

" When were you going to tell me about Sakura?" I think I started to turn red because Kakashi let out a laugh. If this was something it was anything but funny!

" How did you find out?"

" Well last night Anko and I came home early and the lights were off in the living room. We quietly came in hiding are chalkra and we saw you and Sakura on the coach making out. I am not an idiot Sasuke. Also the day before Naruto told me. I really didn't believe him but I guess you proved him right." I guess I was still red because Kakashi let out a giggle of satisfaction. " So Sasuke?"

" Yes." I answered afraid.

" I asked when were you going to tell me?"

" Um well."

" Before or after she got pregnant?"

" She's not pregnant! And we haven't done anything unlike you and Anko!"

" Maybe but I am thirty-four so that's different."

" So you don't deny it?"

" Nope. Anko and I have had sssseeeexxxx." He stretched out the word to make me feel very uncomfortable.

" Okay Kakashi?"

" Yes."

" Let's never talk about this again."

" Okay!" His said cheery walking into the kitchen sitting down reading the paper.


End file.
